Sedusa (1998 TV series)
Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale) is a beautiful mistress supervillain of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles and quick wits to influence men to do her bidding and an enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. When her identity is revealed, she often fights with her whip-like hair which she can lengthen and control in a variety of offensive ways on her opponents. Her name and snake-like hair are obviously inspired by Medusa. For a brief period, she was Professor Utonium's girlfriend under the alias Ima Goodelady. Physical Appearance Sedusa has paste-white skin and black hair with red-maroon highlights that writhe in all directions and wears an almost completely dark red outfit: long gloves-mittens and thigh-high boots, leotard, red fishnet stockings and black pantyhose which she wears under the fishnets. She speaks in a harsh, angry voice when the girls reveal her true form, and in a soft, maternalistic voice when around the Professor. While disguised as Ima Goodelady, she wears a hot pink suit with a pink hat. She has platinum blonde hair with pink streaks of highlights and pale pink pumps. She also has olive green eyes and a white pearl necklace. When disguised as Madge in Hell Toupee, she wears a '50's styled light blue dress with matching pumps and a large light orange wig with a blue bow in the center. History 'Mommy Fearest' Sedusa was first seen posing as a regular woman under the alias. Ima Goodlady. While in disguise, she met Professor Utonium in the supermarket while he was shopping with the girls. The girls were busy telling the professor what kinds of cereal they wanted. He was so involved that he didn't see where he was going and accidentally crashed into Ima's shopping cart. He began to apologize, but once he saw how beautiful Ima was, he was literally at a loss for words. The girls then proceeded to introduce themselves and the Professor. Then, Ima agreed to go out with the Professor Friday night at 7:00. When the Professor went out, it went well enough that he asked Ima to move in with him (or vise-versa) and the girls so she could "help out" with their care. However, unbeknownst to him, Ima revealed her true colors to the girls: very strict, short-tempered, and slightly abusive. Ima handed down some new rules, which she convinced the Professor to enforce: No more use of superpowers, no more crime fighting, the girls must go to bed very early, no watching their favorite TV shows, Bubbles is not allowed to have Octi or have the hall light on, and the girls must act like normal kids from now on. These new rules angered and raised the suspicions of the girls. One night, the girls snuck out to take care of a crime and when they got back, an extremely livid Ima grounded them and her yelling woke up the Professor. Ima then told him that the girls deliberately disobeyed her, so she punished them, then fainted in the professor's arms. He shakily grounded them after that incident. Later that night, Ima snuck out of the house to steal the Mayor's priceless jewels and the girls caught her when she returned, holding a bag. Furious, Ima yelled that she was going to tell the Professor for more punishment, but Blossom told Ima that he conveniently went out to the store and that the three of them know who she really is. Then, Bubbles takes off Ima's hair (wig), exposing the latter as Sedusa. As the girls were beating her up, the Professor returned home and was shocked and confused at what was happening. Reverting back to the Ima Goodelady persona, Sedusa desperately attempted to turn the Professor completely against the girls by saying that she had been out for a walk to cool down after punishing the girls and when she got back, they, angry over being grounded, attacked her. Unfortunately for Sedusa, she was so desperate for the Professor to believe her that she had completely forgotten that her true identity was exposed and in full view of him. Realizing the truth, the Professor refused to listen and ordered the girls to call the police, angrily declaring that Sedusa will never deceive them again, thus ending their relationship. 'Something's a Ms.' Ms. Bellum was seducing the Mayor in order for her to get days off from work. At the same time, crimes were being commited without a trace of who did it. However, Ms. Bellum had always been present to call the Powerpuff Girls for help. One day, Ms. Bellum misses work, as the Mayor recieves a mysterious fax. He calls the Powerpuff Girls and as they arrive, he gives them the fax, a letter made of newspaper/magazine articles reading "I have Bellum. Bring $100,000,000 in un-marked non-consecutive bills to Ms. Bellum's house. No funny stuff! Love, Sedusa." The girls immediately fly over to Ms. Bellum's house. As the Powerpuff Girls arrive, Buttercup uses her X-ray vision and sees two figures inside. They crash into the house and catch sight of Ms. Bellum, having Sedusa tied up against a chair with tape over her mouth. Blossom throws Ms. Bellum across the room, as each of the girls question her kidnapping and capture of Sedusa. Bubbles then pulls Ms. Bellum's hair off, revealing it to be a wig and that Sedusa had been disguised as Ms. Bellum the whole time and vice versa. Sedusa uses her sticky globs of hair gel to adhere all the Powerpuff Girls against the window. As Sedusa plans on finishing the girls off, Ms. Bellum, still disguised as Sedusa, escapes the chair and calls Sedusa out. Ms. Bellum then pulls the mask off, as Sedusa grabs her and throws her around the house mutiple times. But when Sedusa taunts her, Ms. Bellum tackles Sedusa through a window and into the swimming pool. Ms. Bellum then manages to sucker punch Sedusa and swim out. As Ms. Bellum is coughing, Sedusa reemerges and attempts to lash at her again, but her hair powers are gone due to her hair being wet. Ms. Bellum frees the girls with flower vase with water and they cut all of Sedusa's hair off with a pair of scissors. 'Bought and Scold' Sedusa is labeled as "Naughty" by the Narrator. [[Equal Fights|'Equal Fights']] Femme Fatale nicknamed Sedusa as "that chick in the underwear." 'Shotgun Wedding' Sedusa appears to be pictured, while the professor is looking at the villains kin/species. 'Divide and Conquer' Sedusa is on a poster for Townsville's most wanted Villains. 'The Boys Are Back in Town' Sedusa appeared in a Brief Flashback in HIM's lair, with all the other villains. 'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey' Sedusa is one of the villains terrorizing Townsville, Sedusa is one of the villains who defeat The Powerpuff Girls. Sedusa appears at the end of the episode during Why Can't We All Get Along. 'Aspirations' Sedusa returns, now completely bald, due to her hair being completely shaved off by the Powerpuff Girls and Ms. Bellum from the episode, Something's a Ms. She has recruited the Gangreen Gang to bring her wanted tiara, scepter, and necklace of Cleopatra, which she grew to an enormous size and had snakes for hair (like Medusa herself), using her weapons to destroy almost all of Townsville and exact revenge on The Powerpuff Girls. Ace tells Blossom the tiara is what's creating the magic as an act of revenge for her betraying them. Finally, The Powerpuff Girls get the tiara off of her head, and she shrinks back to her regular size, goes bald again, falls in the mud (courtesy of Ace) and whining angrily about her third defeat, and is sent to jail once again. 'Night Mayor' Sedusa appears in a flashback. 'The Powerpuff Girls Rule' In her final appearance, Sedusa along with most of the other the villains of Townsville are searching for the key to the world. At this point, her hair somehow regrew to normal. Episode Appearances *Mommy Fearest *Something's a Ms. *Bought and Scold (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Equal Fights (Mentioned) *Shotgun Wedding (Poster Cameo) *Divide and Conquer (Pictured) *The Boys are Back in Town (Flashback) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (No Lines) *Aspirations *Night Mayor (Flashback) *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! (No Lines)﻿ Abilities and Powers *'Hypnotic Charm & Beauty': Sedusa is sexy and uses her sexiness to seduce men into doing what she wants. Her captivating, irresistible skills are similar to the abilities of a siren. **'Mommy Fearest': She was seen romantically charming and seducing the Professor into being mean to the Powerpuff Girls. **'Something's a Ms.': She was seen seducing the Mayor (disguised as Ms. Bellum) into giving her the day off so that she could commit crimes. **'Aspirations': She was seen motherly charming the Gangreen Gang into willingly working for and obeying her in order to obtain three mystical Egyptian artifacts of great power. *'Master of Disguises': Sedusa is a master of disguise and she will constantly go in disguise as other people so nobody will be able to tell who she is, (in the anime, she can change into anyone she desires by wearing makeup, and she turns back to default appearance by wiping it off). **'Mommy Fearest': She was in disguise as a woman named Ima Goodelady. **'Something's a Ms.': She was in disguise dressed as Ms. Bellum, even disguising her voice to sound like Ms. Bellum's. She also disguises Ms. Bellum as her, in a leotard, a face mask with moving hairs, and even painting her exposed skin white to match Sedusa's. *'Prehensile Hair Control': Sedusa can lengthen her snake-like hair to attack and ensnare people. **'Mommy Fearest': She used her hair to hurt The Powerpuff Girls when she was fighting with them. **'Something's a Ms.': She was using her hair to use sticky hair gel onto the girls and sticking them to walls. She also briefly uses it to grab and carry Ms. Bellum off the ground, whip her in the face, and slam her down to the ground. **'See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey': She was using her hair to grab Bubbles and Buttercup and smash their faces together. **'Aspirations': Her hair turned into live venomous snakes and they were being used to attack the girls. **'Shotgun Wedding': A picture of her was seen with her using her hair to steal money from a bank and attack cops with it. **'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!': She was seen using her snakelike hair to carry Ms. Bellum and the Mayor. Weaknesses *'Hair loss/Baldness' - In the episodes "Something's a Ms." and "Aspirations" Sedusa can no longer fight once her hair gets shaved and is completely weak and powerless. Her only two powers are her hair and her seductiveness, but her hair is her main source of power, for it is the only one that works on the Powerpuff Girls, and without her hair her seductiveness is useless. *'Water' - When Sedusa's hair gets wet, she loses control over it. Her sticky hair gel also loses it's solidity, as seen in Something's a Ms., when she attempts to attack Ms. Bellum with it after their pool fight. Gallery Click here to visit Sedusa's gallery. Trivia *Her "Ima Goodelady" alias is a pun on "I'm a good lady". *Sedusa is based on the Greek monster Medusa, in both name (Medusa, Sedusa) and that both have living hair. Her name also might be referencing the Marvel Comics character Medusa, who also has prehensile hair. **She is also similar to the Batman villainess Poison Ivy (currently voiced by Tasia Valenza). Both characters are beautiful women who use their wiles to "charm" men into doing her bidding. **She is also very similar to Jessica Rabbit, a character from Disney's Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Sedusa is a parody of Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology who could turn people to solid stone just by looking at her. **Her name "Sedusa" also promotes the fact that she romantically charms, captivates, and seduces people; especially men just like sirens and mermaids. *Sedusa is the least recurring villain on the show, appearing in only ten episodes, most of which were cameos. There were only three episodes with her as the main villain, the third one being Aspirations, in which she shares the spotlight with Gangreen Gang. **Sedusa serves as a sidegag on the show because Craig McCracken, the creator, had a hard time thinking of plots with her as the main villain. Even The Amoeba Boys, who were actually intended to be lame villains, had more major appearances than Sedusa. **Sedusa has taken the least amount of beatings from The Powerpuff Girls. She took her one and only full beating in the episode "Mommy Fearest" and in the episode Something's a Ms., she was thrown by Blossom once while disguised as Ms. Bellum, and in the episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey she was punched by Buttercup only once. *Sedusa and The Rowdyruff Boys are the only villains to disappear after their defeat and reappear only in the fifth or sixth seasons. *Femme Fatale, the villain from the third season episode, Equal Fights, makes a reference to Sedusa as "the chick in the underwear." *She is the only villain in the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule to have only shown up in half the episode. For some reason in the part where all the villains were racing to City Hall, it had everyone except for Sedusa. This was probably because the creators didn't have an idea of what they wanted her car to look like. *In Shotgun Wedding, Professor Utonium was looking at pictures of the villains describing what their origins were. Sedusa was in a picture of herself robbing a bank where he described her as "a hot chick with chemically enhanced hair products." *In Divide and Conquer, a picture of her was seen on a wanted poster along with many other villains such as The Amoeba Boys when they were chatting about their plan to steal an orange from a fruit stand. She was being referred to as a 'Jezebel' on her wanted poster. *In Bought and Scold, she was being referred to as the narrator as naughty. This was a pun on the fact that she was both evil and a wanton strumpet girl. *In Second Chances, HIM lists her sin as Envy. *Sedusa's debut episode is parallel to Rugrats in Paris. *Despite not being in the 2016 series she does appear in the app game KleptoCats Cartoon Network. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:The Powerpuff Girls (1998) characters Category:Adults Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Characters voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Humans Category:Raven-haired characters Category:Townsville